


Hogwartvengers: Year Five [Podfic]

by Littlecat1231, orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Hogwartvengers - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecat1231/pseuds/Littlecat1231, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the Avengers get older, their days at Hogwarts start getting even more interesting, and secrets don't stay secret for much longer.Podfic Version!





	Hogwartvengers: Year Five [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... A year...  
> This took soo much longer than expected.   
> But thank you for all the kudos and comments on my other podfic and hopefully see you soon!  
> Bye!

So this one got split into two parts; Part 1 - Chapters 1-8 and Part 2 - Chapters 9-16.

I had a lot of fun with Chapter 9, I wanted to try something a bit different and all the music used is listed down below!

Sorry that this one took so long, but some of the audio got corrupted when I was editing so that took some time and real life just got in the way. But I'm back!

Because this took so long, I've decided that for Year Six I'm going to upload chapter by chapter instead of the whole thing at once. That should hopefully balance thing out a bit (and not make you wait a whole year for the next podfic in this series...).

Anyway, here it is!

Part 1 - [Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8kd1qzba79zo8y8/Hogwartvengers%20Year%20Five%20Part%201.m4a?dl=0) (2:36:00)

Part 2 - [Part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bjm0putk5sqhv31/Hogwartvengers%20Year%20Five%20Part%202.m4a?dl=0) (3:21:00)

Podfic Length Total - 5:57:00

Also, my Twitter account so that you can follow by podficing progress: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ao3Littlecat123)

Songs Used:

Chapter 1  - Making A Man Out of You by Johnathan Young

Chapter 2 - Super Massive Blackhole by Muse 

Chapter 3 - Lake Shore Drive by Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah/Guardians of The Galaxy Awesome Mix Vol. 2

Chapter 4 - Uprising by Muse

Chapter 5 - Planetary (Go!) by My Chemical Romance

Chapter 6 - Hooked On A Feeling by Blue Swede/Guardians of The Galaxy Awesome Mix Vol. 1

Chapter 7 - The Only Hope For Me Is You by My Chemical Romance 

Chapter 8 - Resurrect the Sun by Black Veil Brides

Chapter 9 

Opening - Threshold by Austin Wintory (Journey Original Soundtrack)

Girl’s Dorms Background Music - Collar Full by Panic! Of The Disco

Steve’s Entrance - Breathe by Two Steps From Hell  

Dinner Background Music - Naru, Embracing the Light (feat. Rachel Mellis) by Gareth Coker (Ori and the Blind Forest Original Soundtrack) 

Dancing Background -  Completing the Circle (feat. Rachel Mellis) by John Powell (Ori and the Blind Forest Original Soundtrack) 

See You Tomorrow by John Powell (How To Train Your Dragon Original Soundtrack)

Shake Your Groove Thing by Peaches & Herbs/Guardians of The Galaxy Cosmic Mix Vol.1

So You Are A Star by The Hudson Brothers/Guardians of The Galaxy Cosmic Mix Vol.1

Fooled Around And Fell In Love by Elvin Bishop/Guardians of The Galaxy Awesome Mix Vol.1

Chapter 10 - S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by My Chemical Romance 

Chapter 11 - We Don’t Belong by Black Veil Brides 

Chapter 12 - Instant Crush by Daft Punk

Chapter 13  - Surrender by Cheap Trick/Guardians of The Galaxy Awesome Mix Vol.2

Chapter 14 - House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance

Chapter 15 - Smile Like You Mean It by The Killers

Chapter 16 - Ol’ Shoshone by Chris Remo of Firewatch Original Soundtrack 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this songs and all rights go to the respective artists and their record companies. No money was made for these songs and was obtained legally.


End file.
